


My Dragon Lead Me to You

by Lilluthor



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluthor/pseuds/Lilluthor
Summary: Kara Danvers wants to prove to her family that she is just as much of a cut throat viking as her older sister Alex. On her quest to prove herself she faces the hardest decision of her life. Does she actually want to kill dragons? Through a series of trials and errors she befriends a night fury whom she names Toothless. But her fathers endless quest to terminate the dragons leads them to a place that changes the lives of everyone who resides in the Isle of Berk.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who is reading this!
> 
> First and foremost I would like to thank you for reading this. It means a lot to me and I'd really like to know what you think of the series. I know it's only one chapter and I haven't really gotten into the juiciness of the storyline yet but I promise it will be worth the wait.
> 
> If you have ANY writing or storyline suggestions feel free to dm me @katiemcluthor on instagram. If you also want to give me feed back please do so as well.
> 
> Now for a little clarification. Lena will be introduced to the fic in a later chapter, I have some angst I want to build up first before introducing her character. I also chose to use Eliza and Jeremiah as Kara's biological parents since I felt. like that was a better way to portray what I want to portray.
> 
> I am going to try to post chapters weekly but depending on my schedule for said week the chapter upload schedule may fluctuate. If you'd like updates, again follow my insta @katiemcluthor
> 
> That's all! I hope you enjoy :)

_ Dragons and Vikings have a long history of violence. 300 years to be exact. The war with dragons has cost thousands of Viking lives. For hundreds of years Vikings have been training and preparing to face a dragon. After all, defeating a dragon is the greatest accomplishment of all.  _

_ My name is Kara Danvers. I am the daughter of the great Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. Younger sister to Alex Danvers. Next Chieftain of the Isle of Berk. _

_ My sister declined the role of Chieftain when she decided to take on the role of lead advisor after J’onn J’onzz retired.  _

_ My father is good at his job, he's a natural born leader who always puts his people first. I fear I will not be able to follow in his noble footsteps. My mother always reminds me that I take after my father in his humbleness and will be just as good a leader as he is. _

_ The difference between my father and I is our drive for adventure. My father prefers to stay on the Isle while I like to roam free and explore the mountains.  _

_ That’s where my story starts; the mountains. _

Kara smiled as she felt the wind in her hair. The quiet was her sanctuary. There was something about being in the mountains that drew the calmness from within. 

She had known about the dragons her whole life. They had been destroying the village and raiding food stores for years. But Kara never had the opportunity to prove herself to her family and kill a dragon. She was not weak by any means. The blonde haired blue eyed girl stood 5’8 and had the body build of a goddess. She just never had the heart to drive a sword through the dragon, even if it was threatening her. 

When she explored the mountains she liked to keep track of the places, the evidence of the dragon life, and study it until she figured out the perfect plan to catch a dragon.

If she was able to slay a dragon and bring her father it’s heart she would be able to prove that not only will she be an extraordinary Chieftain but that she is as brave as she is noble.

After months of planning she had finally set the perfect trap, a rope trap that would entangle the beast so she could slay it without risk to injury.

Kara heard the trap snap and knew that it had caught something, she hoped for the best. But when she arrived at the location of her trap, nothing was there and the rope was gone. 

“Good job Kara. How do you lose a dragon?” She mumbled to herself before looking around and spotting the broken tree. Her eyes widened as she followed the path of destruction. That's when she saw it. It was large, scaly, and the color of the darkest of nights. A Night Fury.

Kara quickly ducked behind a boulder and caught her breath. Was she really about to do this? She steeled her nerves before standing back up and pridefully striding over to the beast. As she placed her foot on the leg of the creature she pulled her blade out victoriously. “For the Isle of Berk and the good of the people I shall carve the heart from this beast and return with it in hand to the village.”

Then she noticed the bright green eyes staring at her. She frowned almost instantaneously. The eyes were tame, not wild and the way the fearless black beast was looking at her was melting any and all resolve she had. With a sigh she cut the ropes and stepped back from the dragon, dropping the knife as she did.

The dragon leapt up from its position on the ground and slammed Kara down against a rock. Its eyes gazed over her for a moment before it stepped back. With an elegant turn of its head the beast took off and went to fly away but seemed to be failing.

Kara didn’t think twice about the dragon as she stood back up and ran back to the village. She knew she couldn't tell anyone about her encounter, not even Alex. 

Once she reached her home Kara was met by Jeremiah. He smiled warmly down at her. “Kara we need to talk.” He said in a stern tone. Kara felt her heart slightly drop. “Of course father, what do you wish to speak to me about?” She asked in return while Jeremiah led her to a table for them to talk at.

Once seated Jeremiah looked at Kara. “I think it’s time you become a proper viking. I’ve enrolled you in dragon training. You always talk about proving yourself and now is your chance.” He boldly stated.

Kara chuckled nervously. “But uh father I don’t think that’s such a good idea. We have enough dragon fighting vikings. What if I were more like a bread making viking or a blacksmith, we could use more of those.”

Jeremiah laughed. “Kara, you are my daughter. You are destined for great things. It’s time you earn your helmet and become a true hearted viking. Dragon training is just that. You start tomorrow so get some rest and be prepared.” With that he stood up and ruffled Kara’s hair then retired to his room. 

Kara huffed and rubbed her face. What was she going to do? Her father was always such a strong influence in her life. She wanted to make him proud. But how could she when she let the most desired of all dragons go instead of taking its heart? 

The next morning Kara arose bright and early. Her nerves were going haywire and she wasn’t quite sure what to expect from today's training. 

Upon arrival Alex smiled at Kara. Kara’s sister Alex had handled dragon training for the past four years. She had been training in teaching techniques with the Isle’s advisor before she herself took over. This was her first year teaching alone. “Nice to see you here, are you ready for your first day of dragon training?” Kara nodded before Alex led her over to the other trainees. 

Kara wasn’t surprised to see James Olsen, Winn Schott, Imra Ardeen, Mon-El and Samantha Arias. James Olsen was the Isle’s favored up and coming Viking. Wherever he went he had women and men drooling over him, however his eyes were locked on one short statured brunette named Lucy Lane who was the daughter to one of the most powerful men on Burke. Winn Schott was quite the opposite of James, he was more nerdy and stuck to himself. He was often seen tripping and fumbling over various things on the Isle but he was very intelligent. Mon-El and Imra had always been hand in hand since what had seemed like forever. They were a couple that were probably never going to break up and live the rest of their lives together. Then there was Samantha Arias. Sam was the one person on Burke that Kara wanted to know. She was absolutely beautiful and had a grace about her that none could compare to. Sam came from a strong line of vikings and was another of the trainees that was heavily favored due to her ruthlessness and drive. Kara felt a little out of place with this group. 

Before she could speak to the others Alex piped up. “Welcome to your first day of dragon training. Today you’ll be facing the Gronckle. The Gronckle is a Boulder Classification of dragon. If you don’t know what that means, it means that Boulder Class dragons are tough and associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and many species convert these to a lava blast within their stomachs. Although they have small wings relative to their body size, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. The Boulder Class are not picky eaters so watch yourselves. Today's training will test your reflexes and see exactly how fit each and every one of you are for being a dragon fighter.” James looked at the other recruits before looking at Alex. “Woah, woah, wait, aren’t you going to teach us first?”

Alex chuckled and shook her head. “I believe in learning on the job.” She replied before pulling the lever and opening the large iron doors. “Today is about survival, if you get blasted, you’re well dead.”

A large round meatball looking dragon, the Gronckle, came storming out. It headed straight for the recruits which caused the six of them to scatter in opposite directions. Alex leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “Quick, what’s the first thing you’ll need?”

Kara looked at Alex then back to the Gronckle. “A doctor?” She asked. Winn, who stood beside her, replied with “Plus five speed?”. Alex shook her head at both answers

“A shield?” Sam replied while grabbing a shield from the stone floor. “Very good, yes you’ll need a shield. A shield is a vikings best friend. If I were in a fight and I had to choose between a shield and a sword I’d take the shield.” 

Mon-El and Imra quarreled over a flame print shield in the center of the arena. As they fought the Gronckle blasted the shield from their hands. “Ahh Mon-El, Imra, you’re both dead.” Kara, Winn, and James picked up their own shields.

“Shields are good for other things too. Noise for example, making lots of noise. Noise throws off a dragon's aim. This can be the difference between life and death for you since each dragon has a limited amount of firing shots. How many does a Gronckle have?” Alex asked while watching the recruits.

“Five?” James asked while dodging the dragon. “No, six” Winn piped up. “Yes, a Gronckle only has six shots. That means it’s got five left.” Alex stated.

Winn smiled and celebrated his correct remark, unknowing of the Gronckle behind him. As he raised his shield to the air the Gronckle fired and destroyed the shield in his hands. “I lied, make that four shots. Winn, you’re dead.” Alex said while moving away from the wall she was leaning on. 

“Kara, get out there!” Alex called out as Kara hid behind a wooden barrier. As Kara went to step out from behind the dragon fired another shot straight at her but missed.

James stood behind Sam and smiled. “So uh, I just got my own place. You should come over, we could hang out.” Sam jumped forward, dodging the fireball that broke the shield in James’ hands. “James, you’re dead.” Alex called out.

Kara ran over to Sam’s side. “Looks like it's just me and you left.” Kara said to Sam. Sam looked at Kara for a moment. “Nope just me.” Sam dodged the incoming fireball while Kara ducked and managed to avoid it but she lost her shield in the process. 

‘One shot left.” Alex called out as she carefully watched the two, ready to intervene if anything were to happen. 

Kara ran after the shield and the Gronckle followed in hot pursuit. The blonde tripped and turned with just enough time to turn and face the Gronckle. Her heart raced as the beast's mouth opened to reveal a glowing orange in its throat. Kara closed her eyes and shielded her face. She awaited the impending doom that never came. Alex hooked it’s mouth and pushed it upward, causing the fireball to fire above Kara's head. 

Alex dragged the Gronckle back to it’s pen before locking it away. “And that’s six. Now remember. A dragon will always, always, go for the kill. Never underestimate that. They’re unruly and dangerous beasts. Make sure you’re paying attention to your actions around them.” 

Alex held her hand out and helped Kara up. “I will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning for training. Be prepared and read up. Kara, since you haven’t been to previous lessons prior to training I suggest you do some research on the dragons.” Alex said while handing Kara a book. “You definitely need it. While you’re at it you may as well look over some fighting techniques.”

Kara nodded before leaving the arena. “If dragons always go for the kill why didn’t that Night Fury kill me?” Kara asked herself as she walked back to her home.

Kara frowned as the other trainees mumbled to each other while pointing at Kara and laughing. She knew this was going to be hard, her father being the fearsome Jeremiah of Burke didn’t help either. If anything it made her more of a target since she wasn’t exactly living up to his legacy.

Kara’s mind trailed to all the ways she had failed her family. Just this week alone she would have brought an immense amount of shame to her family if it had been discovered that she freed a Night Fury. She had also made a fool of herself in the ring when her sister had to save her from the Gronckle attack. 

  
With a shake of her head Kara cleared her mind and raced home. 

Once reaching the safety of her house she ran up to her bedroom and opened the book. As she flipped through the pages she noticed so many similarities. Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, and the Terrible Terror were all highly dangerous and to be killed on sight. As she continued to read about each species her brow furrowed. Surely not every species could be dangerous, right?

Kara kept reading. Each species had their own attacks, their own strengths, their own weaknesses. Why wouldn’t they have varying levels of danger? This only confused Kara more. 

When she reached the pages for the Night Fury there was no information besides a warning.  **_No Viking has faced a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale. Do not engage. If one stumbles upon a Night Fury they should flee as quick as they can. They will not defeat the Night Fury._ **

Kara felt her breath hitch. How could that be true? The Night Fury she encountered yesterday didn’t kill her. With a furrowed brow Kara began to question her reality. Were dragons actually that bad?

A door opening broke Kara out of her thoughts. Jeremiah looked humbly at his daughter. “Kara, I will be taking ships to search for the dragon’s nest. I expect you to be fully immersed in your training while I’m away. I’m trusting you and your sister to keep things in order while I’m away. I’d appreciate it if you joined your sister and your mother at the send off.”

Kara nodded and stood before following Jeremiah to the docks where she joined Eliza and Alex. Jeremiah boarded the ship and smiled at the trio before setting sail. Kara wrapped her arm around Eliza. “Don’t worry mom, he will be home before you know it.”

Eliza smiled and kissed the younger blonde's head. “I know he will darling. He's the bravest most daring Viking I know. When he comes home you’ll be through with your training and can show him some of your moves.” 

Alex chuckled from the opposite side of Eliza. “Mom, all due respect to Kara but what I saw today in the ring needs to be thoroughly improved before she can face a dragon alone. I know she’ll get there though.” 

Kara rolled her eyes and playfully punched her sister. “I’m sure you were a dragon killing pro when you first started too.” 

Alex turned to Kara and grabbed her head before giving her a noogie. “You’re right, I’ve been a dragon slayer since I was in diapers.”

Kara squirmed away from Alex and laughed. “Hey Al, I’ve got a question. Why is there so little information on Night Furies? Is there any place I can find more information on them?”

Alex looked at her younger sister. “Kara, Night Furies are dangerous. They’re more ruthless than any dragon I have waiting for you trainees to fight. All I know is that they’re on the smaller end of the dragon size, black as night, quicker than any dragon I’ve faced, stronger than any dragon I’ve faced, and from the legends I’ve heard they’re meaner than anything I’ve ever seen. Also, can’t forget the blasts of plasma instead of the fireballs.”

Kara nodded, for some reason she didn’t believe the fact that they were dangerous. The plasma blasts and their capabilities sounded rather interesting. That was when Kara decided to take it upon herself to study the Night Furies and see just exactly how fearful the people of Burke should be of them. 

After their short conversation ended Kara retired to her room. She read over the book once more. She began wondering if all dragons were actually as ruthless as the vikings had made them out to be or whether they were just like the Night Fury she had previously encountered. 

Kara pulled out her journal and began writing as she always did before bed. 

_ Last night I discovered a Night Fury. It had the opportunity to kill me but instead of doing so, it just flew away. I want to know more about their species. I want to know more about all dragons. If one dragon species was mistaken to be a very hostile breed then what's to say the rest aren’t like that Night Fury?  _

_ My fear with this research I plan on pursuing is my Father. I don’t wish to disappoint him. I want to make him proud. If he found out his offspring was researching dragons rather than killing them he may be more disappointed than anything. But what if dragons could help Burke and Burke could help dragons? Instead of a constant war we could find peace.  _

_ I could have lost my life to the Night Fury last night but it decided to spare me. They can’t be the horrendous creatures we think them to be. If they were it would’ve killed me. How will I prove to the Isle of Burke that instead of persecuting dragons we should research them? I’m not quite sure yet. That's a challenge for another day. My challenge for tomorrow is to find that Night Fury and study it from a distance.  _

Kara closed her journal before showering and changing into her sleepwear. She got into bed under her lambskin pelt and closed her eyes. She feared for what tomorrow might bring when she went searching for the Night Fury again. 

Kara fell asleep that night with thoughts of Night Furies dancing in her mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Lena, I promise she's coming!! I'm thinking it might be chapter five before the storyline I want for her will manage to fit in. But I'm building my angst. I hope it will be worth it.

Kara awoke bright and early the next day. She wasn’t very excited for dragon training but was very excited to track down the Night Fury again. 

When she arrived at the arena the other trainees chuckled with each other and turned away from Kara. Kara sighed and waited for Alex to start speaking. 

After a few moments Alex cleared her throat and faced the trainees. “Today you’ll be facing the Deadly Nadder. Obviously the arena is set up differently than yesterday. The Gronckle was testing more for reflexes and dogsing ability. The Deadly Nadder is a Tracker Classification. What does this mean? Well it means that they’re natural born hunters, Tracker Class dragons have a highly acute sense of smell and taste that enables them to effortlessly track down and find things. Today we will be testing your speed and ability to overcome the Deadly Nadder’s impeccable tracking abilities.”

Kara felt a little uneasy. She was obviously one of the less qualified trainees. She had only just begun her studies on any of the dragons and honestly couldn't quite remember every perk and flaw to each creature. 

Kara was pulled from her thoughts as Alex began to speak again. “Everyone, remember to be safe. There’s only so much I can do to protect each one of you. I expect all of you to be looking out for each other once the dragon is released. Speaking of dragons, class, meet the Deadly Nadder.” Alex chuckled and opened the door.

As the Deadly Nadder walked out Kara swore she felt her heart skip a beat. The Deadly Nadder was far larger than the Gronckle and the spikes extending from it’s skull and down its body were absolutely terrifying. But in it’s own way the Deadly Nadder was beautiful, the blue to white to gold contrast on its body was almost mesmerising. 

Kara snapped out of her thoughts as the Deadly Nadder came barreling toward her. On a whim Kara jumped out of the way and rolled to her feet. She turned and fled into the maze with a shield and axe in hand. 

Sam, James, and Winn stuck together, slowly making their way through the maze and watching for the dragon while Imra and Mon-el stuck together on the opposite side of the arena. Kara watched the others and made a beeline for another aisle but tripped as she ran for it and fell in the middle of an alleyway. 

Sam looked at Kara with wide eyes as the dragon raced toward Kara. In a moment's notice Sam had rushed to Kara’s aid and put her shield up just in time to defend them both from the Deadly Nadders spike attack. 

Alex called training after that. The Nadder had already destroyed most of the makeshift maze walls anyways. 

“I hope the six of you learned a valuable lesson today. That relying on each other is more important than relying on yourself. Kara would have been toast if Sam hadn’t helped her out. These are important lessons to apply to the field once you’re able to face your first dragon. I trust that all of you will utilize this skill wisely from now on.” As Alex spoke all of the trainees listened to her. There was an authority about her voice that always managed to draw the attention of the crowd. 

“With that, training is dismissed for the day. I expect all of you to brush up on your knowledge and technique before the next training in a couple of days.”

Kara jogged over to Sam. “Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out back there. I wouldn’t have made it out of there without a serious injury if it wasn’t for you.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. “Well, as your sister said; we need to rely on each other. But uh next time, how about you don’t trip where a dragon can see you.”

Kara laughed. “That’s very good advice. But, I’m very clumsy so I may need you to come save me again.” Kara felt the nerves pool up in her stomach. She wasn’t even sure if Sam was interested in women. 

A small smirk appeared on Sam’s face. “I’ll see you in a couple days Danvers. But you better bring your A-game cause I’m not going easy on you anymore.” 

“See ya soon Arias!” Kara called out as Sam turned a waltzed off. 

Kara smiled as she made her way back into the woods. It was time for her to finally do some research of her own and find the Night Fury again, if she even could. 

Kara returned to the place where she freed the dragon. She noticed a trail in the direction the Night Fury flew off to and decided to follow it. Once she reached the end of the trail she peered into a cove, only to jump back as the Night Fury flew up in front of her. Except it didn’t completely fly, it crash landed back into the cove. 

Kara pulled out her sketchbook out of her satchel and made a quick sketch of the dragon. That’s when she noticed the missing left tail fin. Kara frowned and tucked her notebook away before slowly making her way down the side of the cove. 

When the Night Fury caught sight of her it narrowed its eyes and cautiously watched her. 

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. I come with a peace agreement.” Kara spoke in a soft voice as she pulled out a fish that had been caught that morning. “I bet you’re hungry.”

The Night Fury instantly perked up and slowly made its way over to Kara, its large mouth agape to show its toothless expression. 

“Wait, didn’t you have teeth?” Kara furrowed her brow and the Night Fury’s teeth dropped down before it took the fish and ate it. 

Kara laughed nervously as she watched the dragon. The Night Fury looked at her before doing its own dorky reenactment of Kara's smile which drew a wholehearted laugh from the girl.

“I’m glad you liked the fish, I promise to bring more when I visit again tomorrow.” Kara watched as the Night Fury circled her, almost as if it was trying to memorize her body in its brain. 

“Instead of referring to you as the Night Fury, I’m going to call you Toothless or buddy. Is that okay with you?” Kara asked, watching for the slightest reaction. A purr like noise escaped the dragon as it sat and looked at her.

“I’m also going to help fix your tail, will you let me?” Kara walked slowly toward Toothless, her hand extended. Toothless looked from Kara to her hand before baring its teeth and backing away. 

“Okay, okay, I understand. No touching. Noted.” Kara smiled and backed away while pulling her notebook out of her satchel and scribbling down a few notes. “My sister says you’re the most dangerous of them all. But I don’t believe her. Sure, you have the power to obliterate me but at every opportunity you’ve had you spare my life.”

Kara looked up at Toothless who looked at her in wonder. Kara furrowed her brow. “Why do I feel like you can understand every word I’m saying?” Toothless simply turned away from her and curled into a ball. 

Kara chuckled and looked up to the sky. “I better get going, it's getting dark. I’ll be back tomorrow, we don’t have training for a few days.” 

When she arrived back at the village Kara made her way to the Black Smith’s shop, it was Alex’s since Alex was the only person Jeremiah could trust to make the best weapons and Kara was allowed entry since she was Alex’s apprentice. 

When she got to the shop it was late so Alex had already closed up and went home. Kara spent the next several hours designing a prosthetic tail fin for Toothless and a rope system to use with it. She had to admit, the prototype lacked a lot but she knew that it was a start and that she could improve her design from there. 

After finishing her designs, Kara tucked the prototype into her chest and returned to her home. When she walked inside she was surprised to hear laughter. Upon further investigation she found her mother, sister, and an unfamiliar woman sitting in the living quarters of their home. 

Alex jumped up with a smile. “Kara! We expected you home earlier.”

Kara chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry, I got lost in the woods today, I couldn’t remember if I had gone right or left at the fallen tree.”

Alex laughed before pointing to a woman Kara had seen before but didn’t recognize. “Kara, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kelly Olsen.” Kara held her hand out and Kelly shook her hand. “Alex has told me so much about you, it's such a pleasure to finally put a face to the name.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Kelly. You’re a healer if I’m not mistaken, correct?” Kara asked as she took a seat beside Eliza. 

“Yes, it's my second full year being a healer.” Kelly smiled. Kara could tell that Alex was proud to introduce Kelly to the family, especially after the hardships she endured while coming out.

“Well, it’s getting late. I’m going to retire to my chambers, goodnight girls.” Eliza smiled and stood up before walking into her bedroom and closing the door. 

Kara smiled at Kelly. “So, tell me all the details. I need to know everything, how you two met, your first date, just literally everything.”

Kelly chuckled before speaking. “Well, I met Alex when my brother first began Dragon Training, during the class sessions which was about five months ago now. We became friends very easily and then I kinda just asked Alex on a date. It was a spur of the moment thing and I didn’t actually expect her to say yes but she did and it was definitely one of the best things that have happened to me. So I took her on a date to the cliffs at sunset.”

Alex leaned into Kelly and kissed her cheek. “It was absolutely perfect. The pinks and purples and light oranges were just breathtakingly beautiful.”

Kara giggled. “Oh my gosh you two are just the cutest!” She gushed before standing up. “As much as I’d like to stay up and talk I’ve got a lot of practice to do tomorrow, I don’t want to look like a fool at dragon training on monday. I’ve already made a fool enough of myself. So I’m going to retire as well. Goodnight lovebirds, sleep well. I love you Al.”

Alex and Kelly stood up as well. “Goodnight Kara, I love you.” Alex said while pulling her sister into a hug. “Goodnight Kara” Kelly smiled.

Kara pulled away from the hug and walked up to her room. She thought to herself about Toothless as she changed into her sleep wear. She wondered if her tailfin would work for him and if it didn’t she wondered how she could improve it in the woods. 

She resigned the thoughts as she laid in her bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly that night, tired from that day's activities. 

Kara awoke early the next morning. She changed quickly before walking to the blacksmith shop and stuffing the tailfin in a bag. She grabbed a couple tools and some extra materials to make sure she could successfully test the tailfin. 

She slung her bag onto her back and grabbed a basket full of various fish before running to the cove that she had left toothless in. 

When she arrived at the cove she slipped down the side with ease and looked around. “Toothless! I brought you some food” She called out before the midnight black dragon jumped off a ledge and trotted over to her. 

Kara set the basket down and knocked it over. “There's some salmon, halibut, tilapia, and one of the finest eels.” The smile on Kara’s face quickly turned to a frown as Toothless jumped back into a defensive stance and bore his teeth. 

“I’ll take that as a no to eels from now on.” Kara grabbed the eel and tossed it out of sight. After the eel was gone Toothless settled down and began eating the fish. While Toothless was eating Kara grabbed the tailfin and slowly fastened it to his tail.

When Toothless finished his food he turned to see the new fin on his tail. He mocked a human smile and tilted his head. “It’s not going to work without me, I rigged it so I could open it and keep it in position for you with me on your back. I’m not quite sure how I would make it if you had no rider just because I haven’t exactly worked out the diagnostics of just your tail motions. I know it’ll be hard for you to trust me enough to do this but you have to try buddy.” 

Toothless tilted his head again before lowering his body, as if telling Kara he was ready to try. Kara smiled and brought the rope up behind his head where she swung her leg over his body and sat on his neck. “Alright, let's take this slow at first since I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Toothless groaned and Kara pulled the rope taught, causing the tailfin to pull open. “Alright bud, lets go.” Kara gripped his neck and lowered her body to be closer to his body. Toothless stepped forward before strongly flapping his wings which caused them to go airborne. As they got higher, Kara could feel the excitement building in Toothless. “Easy buddy we’re still trying to figure everything out.”

Toothless flew forward and the wind caught wrong in the tailfin, causing the pair to fall out of the sky. Kara and Toothless both landed in the pond. Kara popped out of the water and groaned before swimming to the shore. Toothless soon joined her on the shore and shook his tailfin, showing the broken web material. 

“Luckily I brought some stronger material so we can try again, come with me.” Kara stood up and walked over to her bag, Toothless at her heels. She pulled a leather material out of her bag and brought it over to his tailfin. Kara kneeled down and changed the broken material with the stronger material. “This is doused in Alex’s fireproofer so hopefully it’ll withstand anything you need it to withstand and the leather should make it harder to destroy.”    
  


Kara walked back to her bag and pulled out her sketchbook before jotting down some notes on the tailfin. “So I need to work out the different positions for your tailfin, I think we should go up in another test run but don’t get off the ground so high. Now I know that instead of having your tailfin fully extended in high winds, it needs to be at a different extension.” Kara thought to herself and looked at Toothless. 

“Alright, we’re gonna go back up and I’m gonna watch your tailfin positions.” Kara hopped back on his neck and pulled the rope taught again. Toothless jumped Forward, flapping his wings as he did and taking them into the air.

Kara watched Toothless as he adjusted his tailfin to the different wind speeds and turbulence. As she watched she adjusted the tailfin she controlled which allowed them to fly around the cove with only minor difficulty on Kara’s end. 

Kara smiled when she realized they were flying. “Look! We’re doing it Toothless!” She chuckled and Toothless groaned and angled toward the ground again. Kara felt like the day had flown by, the sun had begun to set as they landed. “Tomorrow night after dragon training I’m going take you back to the village. I have an idea as to how I can make this whole rope to tailfin situation easier. I think some sort of saddle system will make it easier. I’ll go home and figure out the basic designs tonight but I’ll need to fit it to you.” She told Toothless before getting off of him. 

“I promise to bring more fish for you tomorrow, with no eels this time. See you tomorrow buddy.” Kara smiled and rubbed Toothless’ head before grabbing her bag and running out of the cove. 

She made it back to her home an hour after dark. 

After washing up and grabbing a bite to eat, Kara walked up to her room and began sketching the diagnostics on the saddle for Toothless. It took her a little while to figure out exactly how she could incorporate the rope from the tailfin to the saddle in some sort of way but decided on a stirrup like mechanism. 

After finishing her drawing Kara closed her sketchbook and laid down on her bed. She pulled out her journal and thought for a moment. 

_ Today was fantastic. I rode a dragon, not just any dragon, a Night fury. I’ve decided to call him Toothless. I know it's a bit of a weird name but I think he likes it. Flying through the sky with him today was AMAZING. It may have only been around the cove he’s living in right now but it was still one of the coolest experiences I’ve ever had.  _

_ I wish I could tell Alex, she’s my sister and my best friend but I know she’d kill him even though he’s never done anything to harm the people of Burke. All she’d see him for is the fact that he’s a dragon and that she’d look amazing if she brought my father the heart of a Night Fury.  _

_ It’s hard to keep this secret but I must admit that it’s becoming worth it. I feel like I’m bonding with Toothless, I’ve already found out so much about dragons. Like Toothless hates eels, I wonder if all of the dragon’s hate eels. I’ll have to bring an eel with me to training tomorrow to test it out.  _

_ I don’t really want to participate in dragon training anymore. I’d rather spend my time working on Toothless and his tailfin so I can get better as a dragon rider. I hope in the end my befriending of this dragon will be worth it. _

Kara closed her journal and smiled to herself. Journaling always made her feel good, especially when she couldn’t talk about it. 

Kara closed her eyes and pulled her fur pelt over her body before falling asleep. The next day would kick training off again and she wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to face a dragon that wasn’t Toothless. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late!!

Kara awoke feeling less dreadful for dragon training today as she usually did. Today she’d make a difference, today she’d be different, she’d rise to the top instead of falling to the bottom.

She dressed quickly, in her favorite shirt and leather pants with her favorite pelt coat. She grabbed an eel from the fishing basket in her home and safely tucked it into her coat.

Upon arriving, Kara grouped up with the other trainees before Alex spoke up to discuss their training plans for the day. 

“Today you will be facing the Hideous Zippleback. The Hideous Zippleback is a mystery class dragon. Little is known about the Mystery Class dragons, due to how stealthy and sneaky they are, or how they work. Dragons in this class are generally more feared than those in the other dragon classes. Mystery Class tends to include the most diverse and interesting range of dragons out of the classes, with the dragons including exhibiting extremely unique traits. Well what is the Hideous Zippleback’s special trait you may ask. Well, one head produces ammonium nitrate and the other produces anhydrous hydrazine. This makes a highly explosive combination. So today, you get buckets of water and shields. Let’s see how you do today.”

As the latch of the gate was released a large green cloud of smoke erupted from the pen and the dragon was invisible amongst it’s expulsion of gas. The trainees snapped their heads from side to side, nervous that they’d come face to face with the two headed beast. 

Winn was the first to catch a glimpse of the green monster. He instantly threw his bucket of water before running out of the site of the dragon, fearing the inevitable boom of the gasses mixing. 

James was the next to see it, he turned his head and came face to face with one of the heads. Concerned for his own safety and not sure whether the head was the dangerous one or not, he threw his water at the dragon. He watched as the dragon didn’t flinch but seemed to become angrier, causing the tall muscular male to run away. 

Imra and Mon-El braved the dragon next, catching a glimpse of it and running after it. In their efforts to catch the dragon the two of them ran into Sam, causing all three buckets to spill onto the ground. Sam stood up with a huff. “Nice job. You’re both so brilliant that it astonishes me.” Sam grumbled before stalking off to the side of the arena, Imra and Mon-El chasing after her. 

Kara was the last one left. She looked around as the green fog began to clear. She gulped as the two headed beast moved closer to her, the one mouth opening and causing sparks. Kara closed her eyes and threw the water. The water fell inches before the dragon's face. Kara opened her eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Kara jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the explosion. She sat crouched on the ground as the dragon stalked closer to her and the rest of the trainees. As she stood up she slightly opened her coat to reveal the eel. Instantly the dragon’s demeanor changed from predatorial to fearful. It’s eyes widened in terror and it began to back away from Kara. 

Kara smiled and backed it into the pen before throwing the eel in and shutting the door. She turned around and brushed her hands together before pausing. Everyone in the arena stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

Sam was the first to speak. “How did you just do that? One second that thing was gonna toast you then the next it was scared of you? What kind of tricks are you playing here?” She walked toward Kara, closing the gap between them.

Before Kara could answer Alex stepped in between Sam and Kara, holding out her hands. “Now now, Sam, that’s the whole fun of dragon training. To see who has that special touch for killing dragons. Obviously it must run in my bloodline. Good job little sister. Next thing you know you’ll be slaying every dragon you can get your sword near. 

“I just got lucky Sam. Believe it or not luck does happen.” Kara responded to the brunette and looked at her with a curious look. 

Sam scoffed and shook her head. “Luck isn’t a thing when it comes to dragons. It’s kill or get killed.”

Alex cleared her throat. “Alrighty you orny little freaks. Training again tomorrow. You’ll be facing the Gronkle again since all of you failed to best it. But for today, training is dismissed.” 

All the trainees nodded before Sam, James, Winn, Imra, and Mon-El all walked off together leaving Kara standing alone. Kara huffed and walked over to Alex. “I do something right and still no one likes me. How do I win at least one friend that’s not you Al?” 

Alex sighed and wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “Don’t worry kid, you’re getting there. Eventually they’ll see your worth when you get the opportunity to kill the dragon in front of the whole village and they don’t. Don’t let them get under your skin. You’re the daughter of Jeremiah Danvers. Dragon killing is literally in your blood, you’re gonna be amazing. I just know it.”

Kara smiled and walked out of the arena with Alex. “You're the best sister, have I ever told you that?” Kara asked with a dopey grin. Alex laughed and nodded. “A couple times.”

- Time  - Jump -

Kara sat besides Toothless as he consumed his daily fish. “It’s kind of weird Toothless, you’re my only friend that isn’t related to me and I’m not even sure if you consider me a friend. I think you just tolerate me so you can fly.” 

Toothless purred and looked at Kara with a fish hanging half out of his mouth. Kara laughed and shook her head. “You’re something else, but it does make my day getting to see you everyday. You make it worth facing the other trainees everyday. They don't like me but I have to prove to them that you’re not all that bad. That dragons are good. All because of you.” 

Toothless purred again after he finished his basket of fish. He stood up and licked Kara. “Ew Toothless! That’s so gross!” Kara laughed and quickly jumped to her feet, trying to get the dragon slobber off of her. “I don’t think that is going to come out.” She chuckled and looked at Toothless

“You’re welcome for the fish but next time how about I just think your gratitude is implied.” Kara smiled and rubbed Toothless’s head.

Toothless waved his tail in the air, eager to get flying. “Toothless, we have to go back to the village so I can fit your saddle first. I need to have an easier way to stay on your back so I can use the rope with less troubles.”

To pass the time Kara decided to take Toothless for a walk. They walked out of the cove and toward the cliffs. Kara jumped down off a small ledge into a field of garlic grass. Toothless jumped down and let out a purr of excitement before rolling around in the grass.

Kara chuckled as she watched the dragon, picking a small handful of grass and shoving it in her pocket. Another useful dragon training tip she learned from her dragon friend. 

When they made it to the cliffs Kara sat down and Toothless sat beside her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking in the salty smell of the ocean beneath her. She felt at peace when she was at the cliffs. It was quiet besides the crashing waves beneath her and the view was absolutely breathtaking. 

Kara and Toothless sat at the cliff side until the sun began to set, the sky turning into an array of pastels. Kara smiled and looked at Toothless. “You got to fly through the clouds when they were these colors. I’m sorry that I caused your tailfin to break. You could be up there right now.” Kara sighed as her smile fell into a frown.

Toothless warbled and nuzzled his head into Kara’s side before licking her again. Kara laughed and wiped her face off. “But then again we wouldn’t be here and you wouldn’t be my pal.”

- Jump - Time -

Kara slowly led Toothless into the village, her eyes scanning their surroundings for fellow Berkers. After ensuring a clear coast, she ran with Toothless into the black smith shop. She closed the doors behind him and smiled proudly at Toothless. “Time for your fitting!”   
  


Kara grabbed the saddle she had been working on and mounted it to Toothless’s back. She pulled the first strap across his chest and buckled it. It was too tight and Toothless made a groaning noise to voice his discomfort. 

Kara unbuckled the strap from the saddle before cutting a new strap that was longer. Again she buckled the strap into the saddle and buckled it across Toothless’s chest. This time the strap was too loose. Kara let out a soft groan before punching a nail through the leather to create a second hole she was able to buckle the strap to. 

With the chest piece finally fitting right, Kara worked on the underbelly piece. After a half an hour she finally got the saddle to fit right on Toothless. Kara smiled but her smile quickly faltered as there was a knock on the door.

Sam had been walking by the shop as Toothless knocked over a pan with his tail causing a loud pang. 

With a furrowed brow, knowing nobody should be in the shop this late at night, Sam walked up to the door and knocked. 

Kara opened the door the smallest amount she could and slid out. “Sam? Are you okay?” Kara asked while looking into the brunette's brown eyes. 

Sam slowly nodded. “I uh, yeah I’m fine. I just heard noises in the shop and thought someone broke in. What are you doing in there?” Sam took a step forward, trying to look into the shop. Kara stepped into the way and obstructed her view. 

“I’m just tinkering. Trying out new things. I accidentally knocked a pan over so uh that's what made the noise. Thank you for being concerned though. I um don’t want to be up all night so I should really get back to work. Goodnight Sam.” With that, Kara slipped back into the building and shut the door. 

Kara closed her eyes as she shut the door, letting out a long sigh. When she opened her eyes she found the shop empty. Kara looked around for Toothless before running out of the shop and searching for him. 

She found him by the livestock pen. “Toothless you can’t be here!” She angrily whispered before pulling the dragon back into the shop.

For the rest of the night she spent her time tweaking and adjusting the rope to the pedal. 

- Time - Jump -

Kara was drained. She’d stayed up late into the night with Toothless to make sure everything worked and then making sure Toothless got safely back to the cove. With a sigh she pushed herself out of bed and stretched. Her muscles were tight and sore from leaning over a work bench all night. 

After dressing quickly and woofing down her breakfast she made her way to the arena for training. She wasn’t as eager as she had been the day before but she did still have her trick up her sleeve. The garlic grass was stowed safely in her pocket and she intended to use it. 

When she got to the arena Alex hopped off the bench she had been sitting on and clapped her hands together. “Alright folks, everyone is here so let’s get this party started. Hopefully today one of you will be able to best the Gronckle.” 

After Alex had finished speaking the pen door opened and out flew the meatball looking creature. The trainees quickly brought their shields up to block the blasts as the Gronckle fired a shot at the group. 

The Gronckle began to fly circles around the group, trying to get one of them singled out. Kara watched as it flew circles around them, the yellow of its eyes drowning out the black, causing it to be just a sliver in an ocean of gold. 

The Grockle gave up on trying to get one trainee to peel off from the group so it fired another blast at the group which caused them to scatter in different directions.

Kara held her shield up. When she peeked over the edge she saw narrowed eyes focused on her and her alone. She gulped as the Gronckle neared her. Right before the Gronckle reached her she removed the barrier of the shield between them and closed her eyes.

Her hand shot out from her pocket with the garlic grass and held it in front of her. After a few moments of waiting for impending doom Kara opened her eyes. She saw the burly brown dragon laying down in front of her. It’s eyes completely black as it looked with the grass in awe. 

Kara walked toward the Gronkle’s pen and led the beast into it. Once the creature was inside she closed the pen again and slid the grass back into her pocket. She turned around to find everyone's jaw dropped. 

Winn quickly recovered before jogging over to Kara. “How do you do that? It’s like you’re a dragon whisperer!” Kara chuckled and shook her head. “I mean maybe I am but I really just think it’s pure luck.” She responded while half heartedly shrugging her shoulders. 

James scoffed and shook his head. “No way you get lucky twice. That Gronckle should’ve turned you into ashes but you somehow managed to make it follow you into it’s pen. What’s your trick? How do you do it?”

Sam nodded her head. “Common Danvers, if you’ve got some information that could be useful to all of your training siblings you should share.”

Kara chuckled and shrugged again. “If I want the opportunity to kill the dragon in front of the whole village I should keep my secrets to myself. Sooo, that’s what I’m going to do. Keep my secrets to myself.” 

James angrily huffed and stalked out of the arena. Mon-El looked at Kara before turning and running after James. 

Sam crossed her arms. “If you wanna play that game then we’ll play that game.” She turned and left the arena. 

Imra looked at Kara. “I don't know what you’re trying to pull but I don’t like it.” She grumbled and ran off to go find Mon-El

Winn watched them leave before looking at Kara. “Well, I thought that was pretty cool. I’ll see you at training again tomorrow Kara. I can’t wait to see more of your tricks!” Winn smiled before turning on his heel and running off as well. 

Kara watched as Winn left, a long sigh escaping her plump lips. Alex walked up to Kara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You’re doing great kid. You’re making Dad and I so proud. I’m sure if he were here right now and not off on a mission he’d be the one telling you how proud he is of you.”

Kara smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Winn is the only one who seems to think I’m not cheating. Just because I know things they don’t doesn’t make me a cheater. It gives me an advantage which is what I need. I need to show Dad that I’m a good viking. That I can kill a dragon and not fail him. The only way I can do it is if I get that opportunity to kill the dragon in front of our village.”

Alex rubbed Kara’s shoulder and shook her head. “Kara, you’re an amazing viking already. Look at all the help you’ve given me in the shop. Your blacksmith skills are impeccable and you’re very very bright. Far brighter than anyone else on Burke. As for killing a dragon to make Dad proud, that will come with time. Just give it your best and keep pushing. You’re getting there. Dad’s already so proud of the smart woman you’ve become and when he hears of your advancements in dragon training, he’ll be beyond proud. There’s a reason you’re going to be the next chieftain Kara. That’s because you’re going to be far stronger and braver than our father.”

Kara smiled a genuine smile. “You’re the greatest big sister anyone could get. I’m so grateful to have you around to cheer me up. It means so much to me Al.” 

Alex chuckled and pressed her forehead against Kara’s. “You’re my little sister. I’ll always be here to lift you when you’re down. Nothing will ever break this bond we have. I’m so grateful father and mother gave me the greatest blessing of an amazing little sister.”

Kara pulled her sister into a tight hug. “I love you Al.”

The shorter of the two hugged back and smiled. “I love you too kid. But Mom is expecting us for lunch so we better get going.”

The two sisters left the arena and returned to their home for lunch with their mother. 

Kara couldn’t help but shake the guilty feeling from the pit of her stomach. Alex was her closest friend and she couldn’t bring herself to tell the amber haired woman about the Night Fury she befriended. What would happen to their sisterly bond when Alex found out about the secret Kara was keeping? Would she be able to forgive Kara or would their bond break beyond repair? Kara wasn’t sure. But she sure as hell did not want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestion you may have!!


End file.
